Davina Claire
Davina Claire is a 16 year old witch with a dark side. Growing up, she's been very sheltered, but that won't last very long with Klaus and Elijah storming into town. Her first appearance was in the director's cut version of The Originals. She is still learning the extent of her powers which has already proven to be very powerful. History N/A Season Four (Director's Cut) Davina is briefly seen at the end of the pilot episode in an old-fashioned bedroom attic. One of Marcel's daywalkers is attending to her. She is heavily restricted, not even able to go near the windows. The daywalker asks if any magic is being used, but Davina responds that the witches are quiet. After several attempts to ask to go outside for air, only to be repeatedly told that she can't by the daywalker, Davina enters a state of extreme rage at being told can't all the time, and telekinetically throws the vampire out through a window. The Originals In Always and Forever, Davina is experimenting with her powers and controling a candle flame when Marcel walks in to ask her if she has sensed any magic being performed by the witches. She responds no and then voices her worry that the Originals might hurt him. Marcel insists that she has nothing to worry about as he claims that Davina is too powerful for the Originals to stand a chance. Three months later, in House of the Rising Son, Marcel gave Davina Elijah's body since she's the only one who can invite vampires into the room. After meeting Rebekah, Marcel mentions to her how Rebekah hasn't been very nice to him tonight so Davina throws Rebekah around the room until she throws her out the window. The next morning, Marcel walks in on her drawing. Davina says that the Originals shouldn't be in New Orleans. Marcel tells her it looks like they are here to stay and asks Davina if she could find a way to kill the Originals. Personality Davina is a quiet girl living a very sheltered life. However, the extreme levels of restriction placed upon her has caused her to possess a very powerful temper, a bad combination with her level of power. Physical Appearance Davina is a beautiful young woman. She appears to ha ve dark brown hair, blue-green eyes, and rosy cheeks with a light tan skin. Relationships *Marcel and Davina (Family/Close Friend) Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. To date she's had the greatest and most powerful displays of this ability, hurtling an entire vampire out into the sunlight. *'Potion Making:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Sensory': Davina is able to detect witches performing magic in the city of New Orleans. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'Elements': A witch can channel the four elements to help with spells. Name Davina is a girl's name is pronounced dah-VEE-nah. It is of Scottish and Hebrew origin, and the meaning is "beloved". Appearances: The Vampire Diaries Season 4 *''The Originals'' (directors cut) Appearances: The Originals Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' Trivia *Davina wasn't present in The Originals (Episode), she appeared only in the director's cut of the episode. *Marcel claims that Davina is far more powerful than even the Original Vampires. However this may simply be out of arrogance or overconfidence. *In House of the Rising Son, it is revealed that Davina is powerful enough to fight an Original with her telekinesis, as well as erasing memories from Rebekah on where Davina lives. *Davina refers to the Mikaelson Family as The Old Ones. Videos The Originals Director's Cut New Scenes (read description) The Originals - Davina's role in Episode 1 Gallery Pictures Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-15h10m49s113.png|Davina Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-15h10m37s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-15h10m18s58.png Witch-New-Trailer-TOSeries.png Davina2.jpg Hosueriding9.jpg Houserigin8.jpg Houserising7.jpg Bloodposter davina.jpg davina1.png Davina TO 1x01.jpg Davina 2 TO 1x01.jpg Davina TO 1x02.jpg Davina 2 TO 1x02.jpg Davina 3 TO 1x02.jpg Davina 4 TO 1x02.jpg Davina 5 TO 1x02.jpg Davina 6 TO 1x02.jpg Originals-ep-4-exclusive-photo.jpg Klausdavina1x04.jpg Davinaklaus1x04.jpg Davina2x104.jpg Davinacamille1x04.jpg Camilledavina1x04.jpg Davina1x04.jpg DavinaMarcel1x04.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Antagonists